johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Arkham City
Summary Batman: Arkham City is a game for the Playstation 3 and based off of the DC Comics. Story Gotham City's most famous millionaire Bruce Wayne has coem to protest the brand new prison facility which evolved from Gotham's other prison known as "Arkham Asylum" named Arkham City. During a press conference however, Wayne was subdued by a group of thugs and brought to this new prison facility. Wayne now realizes that he must turn into his alter ego, Batman in order to escape. But he would soon realize that he is also strickened with some kind if illness as well. He must find a cure and escape the prison facility. Game Modes Story Mode Play as Batman as you fight against some of his most infamous enemies and have a wide array of his gadgets at your disposal. Riddler's Revenge Take on either your friends or go online and test your meddle in as many as over 100 maps. Statistics Check up on how much of the game you have completed (E.G. Main Story Mode, Side Quests) and how much itmes and gadgets you have obtained. Character Trophies View throphies that you collected in Story Mode in this mode. Story Synopsis View the game's story through these pictures and quotes of the characters from the game. Concept Art View the art and illustrations of this game in this mode. Option Mode Set the screen and control settings in this mode. Johnny's Reivew General Thoughts Of course, I have heard of this game from a friend. Plus, this is one of the more popular games of last year so I decided to give this game a good play. In the Past, Batman didn't do very well in the video game department (especially the forgetable Batman Forever for the Super NES), and when I began playing this game, I was hoping that this will give the Caped Crusader a break from his past troubles with video games. Graphics Playstation 3: '''The graphics in this game used the graphics engine of the PS3 to it's very limits. Not only did the game *really* bring out the dark enviroment of Batman with it's outstanding graphics, but also the 3-D character models were also well done with most (but not every) smallest of details done very nicely. '''Wii U: '''The graphics in the Wii U version are just about the same as in the Playstation 3 with *only* a few differences. Batman's batsuit is one of those few differences (to fit the "Armored Edition" of the Wii U) and this new look isn't just to be flashy. More on that in the Gameplay/Controls catagory. '''Rating: '''10 Music The soundtrack to this game fit the dark environment of Batman very well. But (and of course this is just me) the soundtrack is more ambient than anything, which could be a bad thing. But the soundtrack sounds very good overall. '''Rating: '''7.5 Sound/Voice The sounds in the game are very crisp and great sounding, the sounds of landing blows, gunshots and even radio sounds are top notch. The voices in this game are also nicely done, the voices that you occasionally hear over either the radio or loudspeakers are nearly life-like. Though, the sounds in the game do sound great, but you also have to put up with Batman repeating himself from time to time (especially if you find yourself stuck on something), but this is only minor and can actually help you than annoy you. '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay/Controls '''Playstation 3: '''The gameplay in this game is very responsive and fluid. Batman's A.I. in this game is nearly flawless as he can attack enemies in many ways making the fight scenes in this game fluid and dynamic (all at the same time) he can also climb even some of the highest of ledges and can glide and grappel just about anywhere. The gadgets he uses however can be quite getting used to (but this is fixable in the options menu). Plus, you'll often times get yourself off task and quite lost (resulting in Batman repeating himself if you do find yourself lost), the map does help, but it isn't perfect. '''Wii U: The Gameplay in the Wii U Version is just about the same is it is in the PS3 version. However, there are several notable differences. The Wii U version has great use for the Wii U Control Pad (which can be used to look at the game's map, or use the Wii U version of the Cryptographic Sequencer to unlock certain systems). Plus, the Wii U version also lives up to it's "Armored Edition" title, not only Batman but also Catwoman uses a unique feature called "Armor Mode" where you're basically invincible for a short period of time (at the cost of using gadgets). Though like the controls in the PS3 version, it takes time to get use to. But these innovations makes the gameplay of this version considerably unique to the PS3 version. Playstation 3 Rating: '''8.5 '''Wii U Rating: '''9 Replay Value '''Playstation 3: '''There's a lot of extra materials in this game. As you progress through story mode, you'll unlock many extra materials (E.G. Character Dossiers, Character Trophies, Stages in Riddler's Revenge and recordings). If you complete the game on normal diffculty or higher you'll unlock Story Mode plus which is set at a difficulty so high that only the bravest or craziest of gamers can take on. The game also has loads of DLC stuff as well, some of which can give Batman other costumes from other alternate Batman universes as well as other heroic characters (E.G. Robin, Nightwing, Catwoman) with their very own story. Of course, the only drawback is that the DLC isn't free. '''Wii U: '''The Wii U version of the game has exactly the same extra features. Though the upside to this similarity is that the DLC in the PS3 version (which costs around 10 to 20 dollars) are absolutely free in the Wii U version (even the Catwoman side quests are available from the outset). You can also unlock the alternate Batsuits when you beat the game. '''Playstation 3 Rating: '''9 '''Wii U Rating: 9.5 Final Thoughts Well, I guess that this game *does* give Batman soem brand new respect in video games. With superior graphics, fluid character motion, and a lot of extra materials. This shouldn't be a waste of your time, especially if you're either a Batman enthusiast or just a comic book person, or just a gamer. '''Overall Rating (Playstation 3): '''8 '''Overall Rating (Wii U): '''8.5